


It’s Just a Dream, Right?

by Strawberrin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Allura lowkey has a crush on Keith, Anxiety, Bottom Lance, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Omorashi, Porn With Plot, Smut, Teasing, There are feelings involved I promise, Top Keith, galra - Freeform, klance, shower thoughts, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrin/pseuds/Strawberrin
Summary: Lance has a dream (well in his case, a nightmare) where his dearest friend, Keith, is fucking him. Lance struggles to find out if the dream had any feelings attached or if it was just another silly thing his mind came up with. Either way, Keith greatly effects the results.
Relationships: Allura & Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 120





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaay, finally got to write a 1980’s Klance fic because we need more of those and more bottom Lance. Let me know what you guys think!

Lance stood feverishly in his bathroom, gazing into his mirror reflection that looked back at him. His knuckles white from gripping the sink so tightly. Just looking at his own reflection angered him and his eyes quickly narrowed in response. He bit his bottom lip hard enough that he tasted the iron of his blood flowing onto his tongue. He trembled as he forced himself to speak.

"Can you explain to me why you dreamt of Keith fucking your ass hard enough to where you came in your sleep?" He asked himself, lips shivering as blood trickled down his chin. His eyes reflected anger and seemed to burn with a dark blue flooding over his normally bright blue ones. He heaved out a sigh to try and calm down a bit, finishing off with a quick kick to the sink’s neck. With a heavy heart, he walked away from the mirror, his hand covering his eyes as he rubbed his temple. 

The entire team was still fast asleep, their wake up alarm still far from going off. Lance grunted and ruffled his hair while he walked out of his bathroom and toward his bed that lay on the far left corner of the room. He made an effort to flop down onto his bed as dramatically as he could, letting out a distressed sigh. Putting his arm over his eyes, his legs dangled off the side of the bed, swaying back and forth. It felt as if some kind of invisible force was pressing down on his entire body while his heart pounded angrily in his chest. Lance let out a long, heavy sigh. If there was anything that could calm him, it was simply taking deep breaths, letting his thoughts slow as he focused on his breathing. But this time was way beyond different. Lance knew himself, or at least to this point he thought he did. Not being able to point out why he had such a dream made him feel out of control and as if he was out of his own body. It scared him to think that he was having dreams of what he would have previously called taboo. Lance wasn’t homophobic, but he had convinced himself for twenty three years that he was far from gay. Well, more like the heterosexual standard was placed upon him on such an early age, but Lance was sure he was only interested in girls. So why would his unconscious mind create a scenario where his best friend was dicking him down? It was the very opposite of heterosexual. 

Lance cursed out quietly and rolled over to his side, his thoughts continuing to pile up and overwhelm him. A wave of nausea hit him and could feel his throat sting as they threatened to bring tears. He balled up his fist to punch his pillow, sending it flying across the room. All he wanted to do was curl up and cry. This wasn’t him, and he didn’t like what his dreams were telling him either. In the end, Lance couldn’t help but allow a flow of tears pool down onto his bed as he shut his eyes tight and bit his trembling lips. He lay there for a while, listening to his own hiccuped sobs and soon fell asleep from his aching headache.

Lance was awoken by a playful punch to the dick. He jolted upright and let out a groan of discomfort. Before he could gather who had greeted him so kindly, Lance rubbed his tear stained eyes and looked up to find Hunk smiling above him, a plate of weird blue food that closely resembled pancakes with a purple syrup drizzled all over, balancing on the flat of his hand while the other rested on his hip. Hunk’s brown eyes gleamed with a youthful innocence and he gave Lance a wink. 

“Good morning Lance!” Hunk softly cried out, “You were late to our morning meetup and we all got pretty worried. He said, his smile fading only so slightly. “Keith came in a while ago and told us you looked like you had been crying so Nanny had to do her thing and whip you up a batch of Altean blueberry pancakes with ambrak sauce. I promise on my grandma’s winning recipe that it tastes just like maple syrup.” Hunk assured, offering the plate to Lance.

Lance took a second to finish processing what Hunk sprung on him. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak. “Hold up Hunk, backtrack a bit... Keith came in here?” He asked with his best attempt at nonchalance. He shakily took the plate from Hunk and pretended to act like he was inspecting the food to further add as a coverup for his nerves. 

Hunk nodded and tilted his head only slightly. “Yeah, is that bad?” He asked, giving Lance the quick up and down, trying to read him.

Lance grumped and shook his head as he led a piece of the blue pancakes up to his lips. “It’s nothing.” He finished, taking a swift bite of the pancake. 

Hunk slowly raised an eyebrow but quickly dismissed Lance’s weird reaction, deciding it was better to leave it alone for now. With the turn of his heel, Hunk began to head for the door. But before he got too close he looked around his shoulder and gave Lance a final smile. “Enjoy the pancakes, and feel free to join us whenever you’re ready to come and talk.” 

Lance smiled and wiped a bit of syrup away from his chin to stick it in his mouth. “Promise I will.”

Hunk nodded and proceeded out the door while he hummed a monotone tune. When he seemed out enough of distance, Lance set the plate on his side table and flopped right back onto his back.

“Keith-“ He mumbled under his breath, his heart picking up speed again.

Lance groaned in annoyance and found a pillow nearby and used it to squash it on top of his face, screaming quietly into it. When he had decided that he had got most of his anger out onto the poor pillow, he rolled across his bed and purposely let himself fall onto the floor. Hard. A few seconds into his face plant to the floor, Lance rose his now red and beat up face to examine his surroundings. To his dismay, everything was still the same and he was still the same Lance who had just dreamt about Keith fucking his ass. He grumped and pushed himself up with his two arms that wobbled in frustration. Once he was to his feet, Lance took up the pancakes and practically wolfed them down and then gripped the empty plate as he he strode out of his room door. 

Lance arrived at the meeting room after he returned his plate to the kitchen for Nanny to take care of later. He scanned the room and spotted all of the other paladins lazing around, chatting, and looking over some Galra map routes. As soon as the others noticed a figure moving at the corner of their eyes, all heads shot up, landing directly on Lance. Lance smiled awkwardly and offered a weak wave.

“Hey, you guys.” Lance said, his eyes scanning each of his teammates expressions.

Several times it looked like someone was about to move their mouths to ask a question but they all ended up with them hanging open like a bunch of water deprived fish. To break the awkward tension, Lance coughed and began to walk over to the group, ignoring the fire that built in his chest as he neared Keith. 

And of course, Keith had to be the first to speak. 

“Lance, nice of you to join u-hhhh.” Keith’s face fell awkwardly and he glanced to the side. 

Lance heated up with a bit of anger and embarrassment, confused as to why Keith just looked away from him. Did he know that he had a dream where Keith was fucking him? The thought that he might made Lance want to run far, far away and die. He grit his teeth and tried to contain his blush.

“What happened down there?” Pidge spoke up, pointing down towards Lance’s groin.

Lance’s eyes followed Pidge’s finger and was horrified at what they came to. His pants were soaked in cum. All the way from his dick to the seat of his pants. Containing the blush from before became futile because Lance was now a red mess. He was an idiot. He had completely forgotten to change his outfit and check in the God damn mirror before heading out. How the fuck could he explain what happened, without explaining anything at all? It was a good thing that Lance was a super good actor. He collected himself in less than two seconds and looked up to the others, shock in his face. 

“Oh my God, I had completely forgotten that I spilt some water in my bed and sat in it without changing.” Lance sighed with a little chuckle, feigning a smack to his head. “Well that was dumb wasn’t it? Hunk why hadn’t you said anything when you came in earlier?” He asked, fighting the urge to shuffle about nervously.

Hunk rose an eyebrow and looked at Lance with a skeptical look. “Dude, you were sitting down in your bed with your legs crossed. And I wasn’t necessarily thinking about looking at your crotch.” He explained, like it were obvious.

Lance nodded and tapped his foot as if in thought. 

“But Lance, what about how you were crying earlier?” Shiro brought up.

Lance swallowed deeply and subtly twiddled his fingers out of his teammates sight. 

“I- I had a bad dream is all.” Lance decided to say, eyes shifting downward.

The paladins all exchanged looks, and as if automatically knowing, Allura stood up and gently strode over to Lance.

“Lance, if you need to talk to us, you know we’re here to listen.” She told him, flashing her most comforting smile. She gestured her hand toward the rest of the team and they all presented the same smiles that were obviously filled with awkward pity. 

Lance looked at each of his friends and noticed that Keith was the only one who wasn’t smiling. He stood still, arms crossed and his back was pressed against the couch for support. Instead of showing sympathy, his face scrunched up in thought, almost as if he were examining Lance. Lance squirmed under the unwanted attention and quickly backed away from Allura.

“Thanks, but I think I’m going to actually clean myself up real quick and by then I’ll have forgotten my stupid dream. I promise I’ll be okay.” Lance assured them. Not waiting for a response, he quickly turned around, doing his best to walk normally out the door.

When Lance was in the safety of his room, he collapsed down on all fours and banged the floor roughly with his fist. He felt like shit. Stupid shit. It was unbelievable that he had walked out to the meeting room so easily without even bothering to check his appearance even for a second. 

All his stress and nerves were making Lance exhausted. Without bothering to get up again, he crawled to his bathroom and freed himself of the one piece of cloth that was driving his anxiety. He threw his discarded pants and underwear to the side and shimmied out of his shirt. 

Taking a quick look at his tainted underwear, he let the soft cotton fabric run between his thin fingers. His nose scrunched up when he got to the wet spot that rested at the bottom. He leaned in to give it a smell and was quick to back away after getting whiff of its pungent odor. Once again, he threw his underwear to the side and stood up, glaring down at it. He then strode to his bath tub and turned the shower knobs on, and set it to cold. Very cold. He had plans to forget his dream as soon as possible.

Since there was no need to wait for the shower to heat up, Lance hopped straight in and dunked his head right into the flow of ice cold water. Doing that did wonders for his plan to forget. The water felt as if it was in process of freezing Lance into an ice cube. He crossed his arms around himself and shivered. His nose drizzled and before he knew it, he let out a wet and gooey sneeze right into the rain of water. Lance smiled to himself and focused on the numb chilling water as he hummed himself a made up tune. 

Everything felt still, calm even. Lance was able to focus back to his old self, conjuring up images of the beautiful princess in his head as he lathered himself with a bar of pineapple soap. That is of course until a knock sounded from his bathroom door. A jolt was immediately sent up Lance’s spine and he shivered despite the cold water. It felt as if his heart dropped to his stomach and his mind began to spin again.

Ignoring the rising ache in his chest, Lance slowed down the stream of water and called out, “Yes? Who is it?”

A few seconds passed before a gruff voice seeped through the door’s cracks and into Lance’s ears. “It’s me... Keith. We need to talk Lance.”

What. The. Fuck.


	2. Laugh It Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is out babes! I’m so excited for where this story is going and especially excited for y’all to keep reading. 🥺

Lance placed a hand to the shower wall in order to steady himself from falling.

“I can wait out here if you need me to, it’s not like I’m in a rush.” Keith spoke out, a little louder than necessary. The walls weren’t THAT thick.

“Just one second!” Lance called back, cursing under his breath as he fumbled around.

With a quick movement, Lance turned the shower off and jumped out, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist.

“Coming!” He assured, as he trot over to the door.

When he opened the door, a very serious looking Keith stood on the other side, his eyebrow cocked.

“Have a nice shower?” Keith asked, looking Lance up and down while water from his wet hair fell and created a puddle beneath his feet.

Restraining a blush, Lance gave a slow nod. “I was, until you showed up. What do you need?” Lance questioned, trying to calm his nerves by tapping his foot to look as though he were annoyed.

“Well I apologize, princess.” Keith said sarcastically, bowing down on one knee.

Now genuinely annoyed, Lance pushed past Keith and walked over to sit on his bed, crossing one leg over the other with his arms crossed. 

“What do you need to talk about with me?” 

Keith followed Lance suit toward the bed but stopped just in front of him to look down at the practically naked boy.

“You can’t exactly fool me you know.” Keith suddenly said, his arms crossed in a somewhat challenging manner.

Lance felt his stomach drop to his feet.

“What are you talking about?”

“There’s no need for you to play dumb. I know that was cum all over your pants.” Keith told him, looking Lance in the eyes. They reflected fear and uncertainty in a wash of a fading bright blue.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Lance continued, still attempting to act oblivious.

Keith’s nose twitched in irritation and he heaved out a breath. “Lance.”

With a moment of hesitation, Lance’s mouth tightened and his face began to tickle and burn with heat.

“Okay, yeah it was. But why should that be so important that you need to come in here to tell me?” Lance asked, folding his arms around his bare chest, suddenly conscious of its exposure.

Keith’s eyes followed where Lance put his arms with curiosity. He then stepped closer toward the taller boy and placed his hand on his pink flushed shoulder.

“I’m here because I noticed that you haven’t even looked me in the eye once, much less the fact that you completely avoided getting close to me. What the fuck are you playing at?” Keith almost snarled angrily, his grip tightening on Lance.

Lance’s throat swelled up, surging with a hot and dry feeling. He swallowed at the imaginary lump and forced himself to look Keith in the eyes, ignoring the flaming fire that built in his stomach.

“There. I’m looking in your eyes now. Is that all you need?” 

On the outside, Lance seemed to be doing pretty well with his whole cocky act. There was no obvious sign of internal panic. Of course, except the sweat that slowly began to make his palms feel clammy. And it wasn’t from the shower.

Keith’s violet eyes seemed to swirl in disapproval as he looked at Lance. 

“That’s a start, but it still really doesn’t explain anything. Especially not the fact that you walked in late to the meeting with cum soaked pants.” Keith stated, now backing off Lance a little bit.

Averting his eyes once more, Lance recrossed his legs to get Keith to back off. “Ohhh, well I had a really hot dream about Allura earlier and forgot to change before I went out.” Lance explained, his hand stretched out nonchalantly.

“Oh really? Because earlier, I thought you said you had a ‘bad dream.’” Keith mentioned, his tone certain.

“Haha right- well you know how dreams can change throughout the whole thing. It was just a big confusing mush of stuff for me.”

Keith narrowed his eyes and was beginning to lose his patience. “If you ask me-“ Keith paused to get close to Lance once more and used one of his knees to part his crossed legs and put it in between his naked yet soft thighs. “-It just doesn’t add up.” He finished, face awfully close to Lance’s bright red ear.

Completely rigid, Lance struggled to speak without croaking out desperate noises.

“So- want to tell me what’s really going on with you?” Keith continued, moving his knee terribly close to Lance’s crotch.

It took Lance everything he had to focus on not growing hard as bits of his dream flashed in front of his eyes so vividly.

Lance’s lips trembled and his breath audibly hitched as his eyes locked with Keith’s. It was almost as if Keith were lulling Lance into a spell of pure lust.

“I-“ Lance practically squeaked out.

Before Lance could spend any more time thinking of something clever to say, Keith ran his rough hand on Lance’s plush cream thighs.

This had to be some kind of sick joke. Keith was screwing around with Lance because he thought he was sexually frustrated or something. Or maybe it was even just fun for the dude to torture his best friend in such a cruel way simply just because. 

With enough courage and strength in his significantly smaller arms, Lance pushed Keith off of him and looked up at him with disappointed eyes.

“Why are you doing this? Do you think I’m lying? This isn’t funny Keith.” Lance said, his face visibly falling with every word.

Keith leaned to one side and crossed his arms while scanning Lance’s face. “No, I just think you’re leaving out some important details.” He said in a tone that didn’t even suggest that he had just been erotically whispered in his friend’s ear.

Lance scoffed. “That’s practically the same thing!” He heaved out, almost jumping up from the bed. 

Keith shook his head with a weak laugh as though he were dealing with an impossible toddler.

Just from Keith’s reactions, Lance felt his heart sting in frustration and he bit at the inside of his lip.

“You can just leave.” Lance barely grumbled out. 

Keith looked at Lance with curiosity and then let out a sigh. 

“I’m sorry Lance, I don’t want to seem like I need you to answer that.” He paused, “I’m just really worried.” 

From the way Keith said it, it seemed like he genuinely did care. It almost made Lance WANT to pour his heart out to the guy. 

Silently in his head, Lance quickly pondered the risks of telling Keith everything and bit his lip. Maybe it would be good to get it out there. He couldn’t think of any excuse at the moment, and besides, time wasn’t on his side waiting for him to finally say something. It may be that when he told Keith, he would simply laugh it off and find it as just a silly dream. That would be able to give Lance some ease in finding that the dream didn’t mean anything at all. It was just dumb. That would be enough for now. Just for now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the dialogue, chapter 3 will be more descriptive and long.


	3. Not The Only One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a little late, but I’m super excited for this chapter. 🥺Things are getting heated with our fave gays.

With a long, drawn out sigh, Lance looked up to Keith.

“Last night I dreamt that you fucked me.” He said, with a smile he’d hope would pass for a joking look.

Silence.

Like a roar through the quiet, Keith barked out heavy laughter.

“Oh God Lance. That’s hilarious.” Keith laughed out, wiping away a tear that had formed in the corner of his violet eyes.

Lance’s face lifted and a smile gently spread across his lips in relief and his heart slowed.

Keith then suddenly stopped laughing altogether and in turn gave a serious look as his eyes met Lance’s once more. 

“That’s what you wanted to hear, isn’t it?” He asked, never wavering away from his teammate’s eyes.

So much for Lance’s slowed heart. It practically stopped.

It wasn’t hard to hear the audible gulp Lance gave as soon as the words slipped out from Keith’s lips. His lips trembled and all he wanted to do in that moment, was run away. From this. From himself. Maybe just from the world. Forever.

No, no. 

He pulled his eyes away and grit his teeth before allowing himself to show any emotion. He was trying his best to process everything in his head right in that moment without seeming like he was taking too long, because that displayed weakness. Lance wasn’t weak. He wouldn’t allow himself to be.

Turning his head, he shook his head. “You don’t understand shit, man.” He croaked out, the tears practically forcing their way into his words.

Shit. His throat was burning again. This sucked. Everything sucked!

“Actually, I think I do.” Keith suddenly said, walking over to Lance’s side and sat down. 

Lance almost snapped his head to look at Keith with anger and embarrassment.

“Listen dude, if you’re mocking me, you can seriously stop now. It’s fucking rude. The dream didn’t mean shit and the fact that you are suggesting it does makes this just unfair.” Lance almost yelled, tears pooling in his eyes.

What pissed Lance off more, was the fact that Keith was expressionless even after Lance was practically losing it. He stood up and wiped at his tears angrily, turning to Keith once more.

“I’m going to change into some clothes. Please see yourself out before I’m done.”

Before Lance could take two steps further, Keith grasped his wrist so hard he winced. 

“What the hell dude?!” 

“I know how you’re feeling, because you’re not the only one.” Keith practically rasped.

Lance looked behind his shoulder and saw for the first time all that day, Keith wasn’t looking at him, and his face was almost glued to his shoes.

Then, with no warning, Keith gave a gentle tug and sent Lance falling into his lap.

Lance’s immediate reaction was to push Keith and jump up, but the shorter man had a death grip on his hips.

Keith then embraced Lance into a hug and nuzzled his face into the crook of his bronze neck.

“I know it’s hard.. It doesn’t seem right, and maybe even wrong- but I can’t ignore what’s going on between us. There is something there. And it’s not just as friends or teammates.” Keith spoke, his voice scratchy and rough.

A part of himself told Lance that he needed to run and scream and yell at Keith. He could deny everything he was saying. Yet, why was he practically melting into him?

Keith lifted his face and moved in to press it against Lance’s own. Their noses pushed together, cold yet soft, warming every second that passed. 

A sparkle flashed in Lance’s eyes for a split second and made Keith’s heart squeeze and flutter. With that, he began to lean in closer to Lance’s lips, licking them as he did.

Lance’s lips visibly trembled and his breath felt short and difficult to control. Both men began to pant at the nearness of their bodies. As every second passed, it became more ragged and desperate. It was no wonder that Keith went in for an animalistic kiss after a few hot moments. He practically began to devour Lance’s pineapple tasting lips, biting and licking, feeling himself begin to lose grip on his reason, his head clouding. 

“Fuck, Lance-“ Keith breathed out as he sloppily pulled away.

At some point, Lance’s towel had come loose and fell completely off of him and into a pile on the floor. His ass was now bare and pressing against Keith’s bulge that poked from his pants.

Without fully grasping the situation, Lance tightly wrapped his arms around Keith and rubbed his ass back and forth, whining desperately.

“Keith. Fuck me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, is Lance going to regret this?


	4. Fill your heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER
> 
> I’m genuinely so sorry about being THIS late. I just broke up with my boyfriend and have been really confused and sad but ya girl’s good now and should be back to updating normally. Thank you for those who have been so sweet and patient, it means the world.

Keith was already way ahead with that idea. He stripped his shirt to reveal his very tone, muscular, and white chest, practically gleaming with a sheen of glittering sweat. He then fumbled with his fly and unzipped it as fast as his rushing hands allowed. 

Lance watched Keith move about with half lidded eyes and spit drooling down his chin. He huffed impatiently and was tempted to rip Keith’s pants off himself and ram his ass right down on Keith’s dick. He felt desperate and hungry for immediate contact, it made him feel crazy. It’s as if in the very back of his mind, Lance knew that he would regret this, and wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

When he loosened his pants away from his dick, Keith traced the curve of Lance’s hip and led his hands on an adventure across the boy’s delicate coffee cream chest. The color of his chest was flushed pink and seemed to burn at the touch. Soft moans escaped the brunette every time Keith came in contact with his skin. The feeling was exhilarating for the young boy. It was a world of the unknown that he was crossing by allowing another boy, his best friend to boot, to caress and touch him in such intimate and sensual ways. Keith teased at Lance’s brown nipple. It perked up at the attention and almost seemed to tremble. Upon his cute reaction, Keith took his index finger and wet it with his own spit before rubbing around Lance’s cute nub. Lance gave out a mewl of pleasure and arched his back, pushing his chest upward. Keith then proceeded with the teasing and dived in with his mouth and began suckling on his delicate nipple. Lance yipped like a wounded puppy in surprise but almost immediately lost himself in the perfect feeling of Keith’s lips sucking and bruising the nipples he previously thought were purposeless.

Still glued to Lance’s nipples, Keith glanced up to catch the expressions his fellow paladin was making. Lance’s eyes were shut and he was biting his bottom lip to prevent any noises to come out. Keith smirked deviously and gave a quick bite to one of his nipples which caused Lance to jump and cry out. Keith coughed down a giggle that bubbled in his throat and swooped in for another kiss as he then began to align his pelvis with Lance’s plump ass. 

Lance’s current state of mind wasn’t completely clear, but what he did know up to this point, was that this felt good and his lower half was loving every second of it.

Lost in the blissful swirling feelings, Lance hadn’t even realized that Keith’s dick was now perfectly lined with his leaking asshole. It clenched and seemed to breathe as Keith’s raw dick neared it. 

“W-wait... ahh fuck. Do you have anything?” Lance asked breathlessly.

Keith looked up to Lance with confusion.

“What do you mean?” He asked, a little annoyed that he was interrupted.

“Aren’t you supposed to use some kind of lube before penetration?” Lance asked, blushing.

Keith grumbled and spat on his hand.

“This won’t do much, but it will have to do.” He spoke deeply, dampening his fingers in the spit.

Keith was quick to then flip Lance onto the bed and plunge his wet fingers into Lance’s tight hole. Lance let out a pained cry and gripped the sheets that were underneath him to make the pain that much more bearable. 

Even with his fingers, Keith was living for the feeling of thrusting them in a rhythm that matched Lance’s sweet moans that made him want to wreck him so hard that his dick fell off. He continued to pump his fingers back and forth, watching Lance bite his lip and squirm uncomfortably, trying to reach the pleasure and ride on it. Keith gradually began to push in another finger, mentally estimating how many he needed to add to ready Lance for his huge cock. He twisted and curled his fingers inside Lance as he tried to lessen the stretch that would come as soon as he stuck his dick in.

When Keith got Lance loose enough, he abruptly pulled his fingers out which was followed by a spray of liquid and a loud pop. Lance blushed in embarrassment and turned away. 

“How slutty.” Keith teased, readying his cock.

Keith’s words made Lance blush harder and wriggle, his tiny dick twitching about.

Keith smirked and took his dick in hand and pressed the tip right against Lance’s obscenely stretched out asshole. It continued to clench and breathe as liquid still poured out. Keith licked his lips and wasn’t shy to start pushing forward and stuff Lance full of him.

Lance jumped and gasped as soon as he felt the pressure inside him, pulsing and eating out his insides. He grunted and shifted to try and get used to Keith’s dick.

“You’re so fucking big.” Lance whispered, breathless. 

“Being inside you makes me even bigger.” Keith moaned, jutting forwards.

Lance swung his slim legs around Keith’s waist and pushed him further into his body, practically gobbling up Keith’s dick to the root. Keith grumped and began to start thrusting faster and faster, gaining speed every time he heard a moan slip from Lance’s soft lips. The fact that he was fucking his best friend made him want to go faster, harder. He wanted to ruin Lance’s perfect body so it would be changed as evidence of Keith and what he did to him. He wanted to fuck Lance’s guts all the way out of him. He wanted to permanently stretch his asshole to the exact size of his dick. He wanted to ensure that no one else could touch him the way he was right in this perfect moment. He was selfish, he knew that, but he didn’t care if it meant he could engrave himself into the beautiful man that was his friend.

Lance was taking a while to adjust to Keith’s size, as it was way bigger than Keith’s fingers had been. He continued to wriggle about on his dick and slowly tried moving to Keith’s same rhythm. As every second passed, he began to feel the pleasure spread all throughout his body, stirring up an animalistic feeling inside him. He threw his arms around Keith’s neck and started pushing himself onto his dick.

“Go fucking faster!” Lance cried.

Keith gladly complied. He began to pump his hips as fast as they could go, wrecking and bruising Lance’s gorgeous hole.

“Jesus, I’m already close.” Keith sweared, gritting his teeth.

“Me too.”

Keith thrusted as fast and hard as he could.

“I’m going to fill you up. Fill you all the way, till you can’t hold anymore.” Keith grunted out every thrust.

Lance cried out and before he knew it, was spraying out his cum all over Keith’s and his own abdomen. Keith wasn’t far behind, he gave a final thrust and burst his load into Lance, spilling his entire amount into Lance, just as he promised.

For several seconds, the two boys were heavily breathing, trying to catch their breaths. Both were covered in sweat and cum, panting out curses. Keith was the first to have calmed down and he pulled his limp, empty dick out from Lance, loads of cum spilling out right from the loss of the plug that was keeping it inside. Lance grunted in pain and sat up, bringing his fingers to his ass, pulling each side of his hole open to let the rest of the cum pour itself out. Keith’s dick reacted immediately at the sight. 

“Fuck that’s hot.”

Lance blushed and pulled his fingers away, sealing in the cum again.

Keith glanced down at Lance’s hole and grew hard again.

“It’s so wide.” He blushed.

Lance couldn’t get any redder so he stood up and decided to head to the bathroom for an escape. Little to his amusement, as soon as he took one step, he winced in pain and doubled back. Cum began to leak out again from the movement. Keith growled and looked away, preventing himself to lose control and pounce on Lance again.

“I’m so sorry, Lance.” He said instead, already feeling the guilt sink in.

Lance was silent and cursed silently, beginning to feel the weight of regret fill him.

“So I guess we’re done here. You can go back to the others now.” Lance said, refusing to look at Keith.

Keith almost opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it and gathered up his shirt, pants, and underwear and speedily put them on and then strode out of the room without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drama coming up ;)


	5. Trouble In The Bathroom

“What took you so long? I thought you were just checking up on Lance?” Allura asked Keith as soon as he came back, examining him curiously.

“He wasn’t feeling too good, so I decided to stick with him for a bit to make him feel a little better. And he asked if he could be alone for a bit and rest.” Keith told Allura, scratching the back of his head.

“Certainly!” Allura chirped.

She took Keith’s hand and led him over to the main control center where all the other paladins were busy tapping away at Altean devices.

Allura shot a playful smirk Keith’s way once she saw the annoyed, exasperated look on his face. “But of course, that doesn’t mean you get off duty too. Here, come help us patrol the area to check for any close proximity of the Galran forces.” Allura said, gesturing her dainty hands toward the rest of where the team sat.

Keith dropped his shoulders and drug his feet over to meet everyone else, dreading the fact that he had to work right after fucking Lance, even though no one else knew this of course. He grumped as he sat down in an unoccupied chair and cracked his knuckles before punching in a few Altean symbols to unlock the main screen. 

Everytime he noticed his thoughts wander, Keith would bite the inside of his lip and kick his other ankle. God... Lance was so fucking hot. The way he had opened up so nicely to fit his cock. His, and only his, cock. His dick felt an immediate reaction to the image of Lance’s beautifully spread hole. He silently cursed and shifted uncomfortably in his jeans. 

“Bathroom.” Keith announced quickly, gliding out of the room.

Shiro cocked an eyebrow and watched as Keith made a beeline out the door.

“What’s up with him? He’s been acting odd ever since he came back from Lance’s room.”

The others shrugged and Allura crossed her arms, placing a finger up to her chin in thought.

“I’m not sure. But did anyone notice that his skin seemed a little brighter? Kind of like it was glowing? He’s already very attractive, so I couldn’t help but notice this.” Allura blushed slightly, keeping her composed tone.

The team traded confused glances and were quick to laugh. 

“God Allura, I think you may just be growing stronger feelings for him.” Pidge said through laughs.

Allura’s face bloomed red and she gave Coran a look.

“Alright, get back to work.”

In Lance’s room, things were a mess. He was in an after daze of bliss from the hot sex he just had, but he was also beating himself up on what he had done. He had already cleaned up as quick as he could to get any smell or bit of cum that was left off of him, but it didn’t help anything. There was a conscious itching Lance felt course through his body in every place Keith had touched. His head felt warm and his chest felt tight, and he began to breathe heavily. He closed his eyes and saw white splotches in the dark, moving and forming into what looked like clouds. He focused on the way they moved and danced around his eyes to calm himself down and steady his breathing. From nearby, he snatched up a bag of chips he had found in the kitchen earlier that week and swiped for himself. He tore the bag open with one quick and aggressive movement, sending the chips flying out all over the place. That was all it took to send Lance crying again. He threw the bag onto the floor and cursed out angrily. As much as he didn’t want to leave his room, he felt that it could help distract him. And besides, the cleaning supplies were only found in the castles communal bathroom. He needed to clean up the angry mess he had just made. He picked up his heavy feet and headed to the door almost zombie like.

As he navigated through the endless halls, Lance chose to create the most peaceful scenarios in his head to get his regular mindset back. He imagined his hands on the princess’s waist, running his hands over her curvy hips while looking into her beautiful popping blue eyes that he swore had actual sparkles bursting in them. He hummed happily at the thought and shortly arrived to the bathroom. He pulled the door open and walked in, now content with himself, looking for where the cleaning supplies were kept. He noticed that under the long sinks, there were large drawer doors. He began to head for them when he heard a low grunt come from one of the toilet stalls. He stopped dead in his tracks and listened carefully before he began to freak out. 

‘It could be one of the boys battling with something they ate, no need to get excitable.’

When he listened closely, he noticed that instead of painful grunts, they were close to intermittent moans. Lance’s breath hitched and he backed away quietly. Before he continued he shook his head and stood still. 

‘No, someone could seriously just be having a rough time.‘

“Are you okay in there?” Lance asked loudly.

Silence.

“-Lance...” Came a low and gruff response. Almost hungry like.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I might kind of do a angry, desperate sex kind of relationship between the two before we dig deep into the feelings and get Lance to accept himself and what he wants.


	6. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda added a cliché in this one, oopsie

With sweaty palms and a rapid pulse, Lance's body became rigid and his lips began to quiver.

"Keith?.." He rasped.

Lance heard a few abrupt movements inside the stall and then heard more moaning.

"Ahh fuck, you're so hot, I'm getting all fired up." Keith grunted out.

Lance could tell Keith was still going at it from the rhythmic sound of wet slapping. 

"I'm so sorry, I just need a little more-" 

Lance 's heart sped up and his body began to move on his own.

'It's fine if we mess around again, right? It'd just mean we need the release. Adolescent teens did shit like this all the time. No need to get worked up about it.' Lance decided. It was the only thought that would keep him from losing himself in an inescapable anxiety.

Lance put one foot in front of the other until his nose almost grazed the stall door. The sounds emitting from the other side made his heart speed up in excitement and curiosity. What would Keith look like while he was touching himself?

Lance knocked on the stall. "Let me in."

Keith groaned a few more times before the sound of the lock clicking flooded Lance's ears, making his stomach jump with expectation.

When Keith got the door open, revealing his naked from the waist down self, Lance stirred with arousal. He urged his shaking legs to move forward and get him closer to the man who was panting out his name. Keith looked up to Lance, his violet eyes taken over with greed and lust, watching carefully over Lance’s every move. Lance audibly gulped and only had to take one step closer to be knee to knee with Keith. He squatted down a bit and walked like that on to Keith’s naked lap. He huffed desperately and began to grind Keith’s cock on his clothed ass. Keith growled in approval and helped speed things up a bit. He began to dry hump Lance in a rough manner as he leaned in to nibble Lance’s ear.

“Jesus fuck, how can you be so hot?” He snarled.

Lance shivered and kept the pace, moving along Keith’s cock, his own almost bursting out of his pants.

“Shit, shit, shit. I want to be inside you ASAP.” Keith grunted, squeezing at Lance’s beautiful ass.

“Ahh- shi- fuuu- but... unh, we just did ah- it...” Lance said as best he could.

“Don’t care.” Keith replied stripping Lance from his pants.

When they were halfway down his knees, Keith deemed it good enough and didn’t hesitate one second to thrust his dick inside Lance.

“AHHHH!” Lance cried out, clawing at Keith’s back.

“Shhhh! Be quiet so no one hears us idiot.” Keith grumbled, pumping in and out of Lance slower.

Lance nodded and put his hand over his mouth, tears from the pain spilling out of his eyes. 

“A few more thrusts should do it.” Keith told Lance, hurrying up his pace again.

A few more thrusts would have sent Keith to his high. That was until the door to the bathroom opened and a familiar voice spoke out.

"Keith? Are you okay in here? You've been gone a long time and we weren't sure if we heard your voice earlier." Hunk explained worriedly.

Both men became utterly silent and their bodies became stiller than the dead. Lance clenched around Keith's dick nervously, almost making Keith slip out a moan.

"No dude, I'm totally okay, I just had a lot on my mind and wanted to think it out in here, buy I'm seriously good." Keith said as normally as his shaking voice allowed.

"Okay man, if you're sure." Hunk replied.

Keith nodded out of instinct despite the fact that Hunk couldn't see him. (And thank God he couldn't). 

When Keith didn't say anything Hunk began again. 

"Is there anyone else in here by the way? I kind of heard some noises when I got close to the door." 

Keith grit his teeth and gave Lance a stern but light spanking on his ass. Lance jolted up and buried his face into Keith’s neck, biting on his shirt to hold back a yelp.

“Nope, just me talking to myself.” Keith responded.

Hunk lifted an eyebrow and began to walk toward the stall but decided to leave it be.

“Okay, but we need you back in the control center. We don’t need two of us gone.” He said instead, walking out the door. 

When Keith confirmed that Hunk’s footsteps had faded away enough, he tapped Lance’s shoulder to signal that it was safe. But what Keith didn’t expect was the pure anger that swarmed the man’s blue eyes.

Lance slid himself off of Keith’s dick and pulled up his pants quickly.

“Yeah no, this was a mistake and I don’t think it’s going to happen again." Lance said, looking down at Keith with disappointment painting his features.

"What we're doing is sick and I think that we both need to stay away from each other and get our heads straight." He finished, turning away and walking out from the stall. 

What felt like deja vu, Keith was left with guilt and a bit of anger.

Maybe Lance was right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg Keith now too? These boys need to get their heads straight by not being straight amirite?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! I hope you keep on reading as the story blossoms! Mwah!


End file.
